Bigger Fish to Die
Bigger Fish to Die 'is the eleventh case of ''Criminal Case, being theeleventh case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-seventh case overall. It takes place in North Africa as the penultimate case of the region. Plot After arriving in Mali to recover the briefcase, Burkah discovered that the briefcase's last location was near the Mali River. Chief Alvarez softly asks Kassim and the player to head to the river, seeing something flowing down the river. Upon further investigation, they discover the body of undercover spy Basem Maina from Casablanca, found with many bruises on his body. Upon further inspection, Endar determined that Basem was pelted by stones and pushed into the river, his bruises left untreated and was left to die. They suspected troubled teen Jess Maryland, activist Faith Matthews, and mathematician Mohammed Zafy. While Kassim was still adjusting that a humble fruit vendor was an undercover spy, citizens were panicking, saying that Dragon Eye was seen in front of a burning church. They rush over to the torched church where they catch Father Akiambo in front of it. He says that he did not burn the church down. Kassim, being unable to trust the man, arrested the father and kept him in a holding cell. They continued the investigation, eventually suspecting Sultan Abdullah for the murder. While Kassim was talking to the player, Faith approached the player, saying that the victim's belongings are in the midst of the flames. They head over to the church and discover his belongings in an unlit crate. They discover that Basem's task was to secure Mali for the Sultan so that he is safe while doing business. However, the Sultan shouts that he did a horrible job, saying that he could have died in the fire while speaking to the priest. After all that, they connect the puzzle pieces and ultimately incriminating protest Faith Matthews for murder. Faith denied the allegations, saying that she was just a humble protester. However, when Kassim built up the evidence, she snapped, saying that Maina shouldn't have interfered with her plans. She reveals that she was a protester for the victim in the attack at the Red Castle, saying that the murder wasn't humanitarian. Faith wanted to confront the Sultan and give him a piece of her mind, hiring spy Basem Maina to pose as a bodyguard for Abdullah. Faith thought she had the right man, since Maina was costly and was nicknamed "The Best Spy in North Africa". However, as time went on, she would get less and less information from him. When confronting him, he quit Faith's job, saying that he has higher priorities than following a tyrant. Angered by his incompetence, Faith pushed him down on a pathway and pelted him with stones. For her actions towards Mania, Judge Moreau sentenced Matthews to thirty-five years in prison. Getting back to the station, they hear a big explosion. They then see Camila rushing out, covered in soot, saying that someone blew up a wall in Dragon Eye's cell, allowing him to escape. After realizing Dragon Eye is a man of God, they quickly equip gas masks and head to the church, which sparked fire again. They trudge through the ashes and debris around them and discover two items: a surprisingly salvaged bible and a cassette tape. They first examine the bible, discovering that Jess felt guilty for leaving her parents, and was attempting to look up to the Heavenly Guard for it. Kassim and the player confront Jess, causing her to start crying. Now realizing that her father went through so much trouble to find her only to get arrested when they finally meet, she wants to do good. Jess explains that her mother is sick and she couldn't handle all the pressure at home. They go to the public campus and discover a medicine bag to give to Jess. Jess thanks them and says that she's going back to the United Kingdom to take care of her mother. Camila and the player listen to the cassette tape: They confront the Sultan, which he says that Father Akiambo was a snake, not realizing that their conversation is recorded. When Camila demanded what 'shining with six stars' means, the sultan scoffed, saying that only members of the Heavenly Guard know. After reprimanding Camila and the player, she whispers to the player that she heard signs of water flowing in the background. They quickly head to the river, discovering a picture with a bunch of scribbles and marking of unfamiliar writing. Camila then points out that the synagogue in the photo has six stars, and is shining. They quickly send it to Jaxon to discover the location: resulting in Jaxon saying that the synagogue is in Sudan. Chief Alvarez acknowledges this and prepares her team to head to the synagogue in Sudan, planning on finally arresting one of the Heavenly Leaders. Summary Victim * '''Basem Maina (found floating in the Mali River) Murder Weapon * Stones Killer * Faith Matthews Suspects Profile * This suspect speaks Afrikaans * This suspect knows Latin * This suspect has gout Appearance * This suspect has a dust stain Profile * This suspect speaks Afrikaans * This suspect knows Latin * This suspect has gout Appearance * This suspect has a dust stain * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect speaks Afrikaans * This suspect knows Latin * This suspect has gout Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect speaks Afrikaans Profile * This suspect speaks Afrikaans * This suspect knows Latin * This suspect has gout Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Afrikaans. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer has gout. *The killer has a dust stain. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mali River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tape Recorder, Vandalized Photograph; Victim Identified: Basem Maina) * Examine Tape Recorder. (Result: Killer's Modified Voice) * Examine Vandalized Photograph. (New Suspect: Jess Maryland) * Speak to Jess about her presence in Mali. (New Crime Scene: Public Campus) * Investigate Public Campus. (Result: Protest Sign, Victim's Book) * Examine Protest Sign. (New Suspect: Faith Matthews) * Talk to Faith about protesting. * Examine Victim's Book. (New Suspect: Mohammed Zafy) * Talk to Mohammed about knowing the victim. * Analyze Killer's Modified Voice. (6:00:00; Result: The killer speaks Afrikaans) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer knows Latin) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Father Akiambo about burning down the church. (Result: Akiambo speaks Afrikaans; New Crime Scene: Burning Church) * Investigate Burning Church. (Clues: Rosary, Unlit Molotov, Wet Book) * Examine Rosary. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Sultan Abdullah) * Talk to the Sultan about his presence in Mali. (Result: Sultan speaks Afrikaans) * Examine Unlit Molotov. (Result: Pink Fibers) * Talk to Faith about owning molotovs. (Result: Faith knows Latin) * Examine Wet Book. (Result: Cream) * Analyze Cream. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has gout; New Crime Scene: Campus Fountain) * Investigate Campus Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Notebook, Diary) * Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Mohammed's Description) * Ask Mohammed why the victim was stalking him. (Result: Mohammed speaks Afrikaans and has gout) * Examine Diary. (Result: Crush) * Talk to Jess about her crush on the victim. (Result: Jess has gout) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Talk to Faith about the burning church. (Result: Faith knows Afrikaans and has gout; New Crime Scene: Torched Pews) * Investigate Torched Pews. (Clues: Math Notebook, Locked Phone, Barrel of Ash) * Examine Math Notebook. (Result: Mohammed's Anger) * Speak to Mohammed about being angry at the victim. (Result: Mohammed knows Latin) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Sultan's Phone) * Analyze Sultan's Phone. (6:00:00; Result: Victim's Task) * Talk to the Sultan about hiring the victim. (Result: Sultan speaks Latin and has gout) * Examine Barrel of Ash. (Result: Blackened License) * Examine Blackened License. (Result: Jess's License) * Speak to Jess about being on the crime scene. (Result: Jess knows Afrikaans and knows Latin) * Investigate Beached Canoe. (Clues: Pile of Stones, Gout Cream) * Examine Gout Cream. (Result: Dust) * Examine Pile of Stones. (Result: Shirt Button) * Examine Shirt Button. (Result: Blonde Hair) * Analyze Dust. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a dust stain) * Analyze Blonde Hair. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has blonde hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'In the Name of the Father (4/5)'. In the Name of the Father (4/5) * Investigate Burning Church. (Clues: Untouched Bible, Cassette Tape; Reward: Gas Mask) * Examine Untouched Bible. (Result: Jess' Guilt) * See Jess and find out why she is guilty. * Investigate Public Campus. (Clues: Faded Bag) * Examine Faded Bag. (Result: Medicine Bag) * Hand the medicine bag to Jess. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Cassette Tape. (Result: Sultan's Conversation) * Interrogate the sultan about the mystery location. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Mali River. (Clues: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Scribbles) * Analyze Photo. (9:00:00; Result: Location in Sudan) * Move on to a new case now!